Recordando a mi padre
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Un one shot corto dónde Ranger McGucket recuerda cosas sobre su padre.


**Escribí esto basándome en una teoría de Tumblr, esa en la que dicen que linda Susan y Fiddleford McGucket hubieran estado casados, es una teoría creíble y es una de las que a mi me gusta.**

 **Espero disfruten esto, prometo escribir algo más largo y con una historia más elaborada.**

 **Para los que no saben, el nombre del hijo de Fiddleford es Ranger, lo averigüe en internet.**

Otra vez su padre había aparecido en el lago tratando de lograr que Ranger le prestara atención, otra vez había hecho el ridículo, obligándolo a rociarle agua para que se calmara. No era que no lo amara pero en serio había elegido el peor día posible para aparecer y hacer todo un escándalo, era el día en el que todo el pueblo o por lo menos su gran mayoría iba de pesca.

Cuando las cosas ya parecían tranquilas un monstruo marino apareció, no era la primera vez que viera algo así y estaba seguro que era alguna creación de su padre, en especial porque no era la primera vez que veía algo así.

La vida de Ranger siempre había sido tranquila, su madre era dueña de un restaurante y su padre trabajaba en el museo. No eran ricos pero eso en serio no importaba porque con el amplio conocimiento que tenía su padre en mecánica, este podía construir casi cualquier cosa, muchas de las cosas de su casa habían sido hechas por su padre.

Siempre había estado muy orgulloso de él y de lo inteligente que era, muchas veces se habría quedado despierto esperando a que su padre llegara y algunas veces hasta lo acompaño al basurero para juntos para juntar chátara para alguna cosa que su padre quisiera inventar.

Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él pero claro que todo eso término cuando un par de gemelos apareciera de New Jersey, uno más intelectual que el otro y no tardaron en meterse con los misterios del pueblo, cosa que no le importó pero se llevaron a su padre con ellos y eso si que le afectó.

Cada vez su padre estaba menos en la casa, siempre estaba ocupado con cosas que tenían que ver con esos dos y cuando llegaba a la casa siempre estaba demasiado cansado para poder hacer algo con él.

Nunca más fue a los actos del colegio, reuniones de padres o incluso cosas tontas como algún partido de baseball, pareciera que solo tenía tiempo para esos dos y eso en serio le molestaba.

Ni siquiera el que uno de ellos se casara logro evitar que su padre viviera más tiempo en esa horrenda cabaña en el bosque que en su propia casa.

Lo peor era que esos gemelos actuaban como si quisieran ser amigos de él, cosa que Ranger no podía estar menos interesado, no importara lo simpático que fuera, le estaba robando a su padre y eso lo hacía persona no grata, por lo menos para él.

Fue un horrendo día del año 1982 que su padre empezara a trabajar en un proyecto en su casa, era una especie de arma, algo totalmente raro en él pero gracias a ello estuvo más tiempo en la casa.

Lo que no sabía era que esa arma iba a ser lo que lo llevara a estar como estaba en ese momento, no, en ese momento solamente estaba emocionado de poder pasar tiempo con él, viéndolo trabajar y más aún cuando dejara de ver a los gemelos Pines.

Lamentablemente volvió con ellos, se notaba feliz de hacerlo y cuando Ranger le preguntó porque se había ido, este le dijo que no lo recordaba.

Pocos meses después volvió a su casa muy desconsolado pero otra vez le duro poco, era muy rara la forma de actuar de su padre.

Su mamá también empezó a actuar de forma rara, teniendo lagunas mentales y uno de sus ojos se le cerró pero eso no era lo más importante, ella estaba demasiado distraída, tanto que tardo días en saber que su esposo había dejado la casa y cuando se enteró, se enojó y le pidió el divorcio, pero al poco tiempo se olvidó de ello también, se olvidó hasta de quien era su esposo. Por suerte no se olvidó de él, va a visitarla cuanto puede. Muchas veces ve a su padre tomando café y en serio no entiende como esos dos pueden interactuar sin saber qué tipo de relación habrían tenido alguna vez.

La apariencia de su padre fue empeorando de forma tan rápida que hubo veces en las que le costó reconocerlo y nunca entendió como era que el antiguo científico aún podía reconocerlo a él, era una de las pocas personas que al parecer recordaba, eso lo hacía sentir especial pero al mismo tiempo le daba tristeza.

Muchas veces se habría imaginado que su padre se mejoraba pero esa esperanza se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo.

Aunque no le fuera a visitar, iba a ver a su madre, le preguntaba si su padre había ido a verla y cuando esta le decía que no recordaba quien era esta persona, él le contaba quién era y ella se reía. Eso pasaba cada vez, una vez que se dejara de reír le contaba que había ido a tomar café pero que no había comido nada, eso no era nada raro, ya cuando estaba cuerdo él parecía funcionar solamente a base de café y no era nada raro que estando loco eso no hiciera más que empeorar.

Nunca sabía de donde sacaba el dinero pero igual dejaba le dejaba algo de comida en su choza en el basurero, se lo dejaba en una canasta con un mensaje, esperando poder ayudarlo pero la verdad es que poco podía hacer por él, eso era frustrante y por eso se terminó rindiendo.

* * *

Varios meses después de eso y mientras que estaba viendo tele, uno de esas películas de Gravity Falls, una de esas que son una reverenda porquería, que alguien tocara a su puerta. De mala gana fue a abrir y se encontró con su padre, estaba mirando el piso, con el sombrero entre las manos, de una forma que no recordaba haberlo visto desde que empezara a volverse loco.

— Perdón, sé que fui un cobarde e hice cosas que no estoy orgulloso pero siempre este orgulloso de ti — dijo todo eso sin mirarlo, notándose lo avergonzado que estaba de tener que decir todo eso pero a Ranger nada de eso le importó, su padre estaba mejorando.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas preguntas que tenía ganas de que le respondiera pero en ese momento las palabras no le salieron, no las podía pronunciar y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, en serio iba a lograr que su padre fuera el de antes, iba a volver a tener una relación con él y si tenía suerte iba a lograr que su madre mejorara también pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso pasara, en ese momento no le importaba, con ayudar a su padre ya sería suficiente por el momento.

 **Espero les guste, lo escribí en un arrebato de inspiración y de paso para demostrar que puedo escribir un fic de este Fandom**


End file.
